When it all started!
by OptimisticQueenRandom
Summary: Fem!IchigoxGrimmjow It's St. Patrick and a plan is unfolding to turn it self in a confessing? Don't like this paring, well don't read it!


**Hi guys! No, I'm dead and I'm sorry if I hadn't continue my other story after that mean comment, I'm not going to let my sprite down like that by a punk. The real reason is that I was finding a beta reader and I did, but she have ton of homework, project and group-work as me. So I hope you can forgive me, when she finish the chapter I will upload as quickly as possible, so don't be sad ok? And went I finish that story I can start with a Bleach one that I have it on my mind for quite a time now. For the meantime I leave this story for you. It a gift from Moi for you guys. A forgive me gift, so enjoy my sweet. :D**

* * *

The day had arrived!  
The day almost all the students in Karakura High School had been waiting for had finally arrived! day had finally arrived! The students all wore normal clothes of their choice, not like the boring school uniform, and in classroom 3-C was Ichigo, wearing a dark green T-shirt with a 15 on it and some skinny jeans. Her gaze was directed out of the window, a scowl on her beautiful face.

"Hey Orange Strawberry, you gonna participate in the Treasure Hunt?" Grimmjow inquired as he walked up to her with a smirk on his face, causing the girl's scowl to turn into a smirk.

"Oh yeah, what about you?" she answered with a sly smile; this made Grimmjow grin happily and knowingly. "Why yes, and since you are also going to participate, you will be my partner, cutie"  
"And why can't you do it yourself, blueberry?"

The question made Grimmjow growl as he glared at the orange haired girl that was now laughing at him. "I know, I know, I am just kidding Grimmy! You need help to solve each riddle for this year" she smirked and the boy nodded annoyed.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had been friends since middle school's fight and also because Ichigo was accepted in two groups (Shinigami and Espada) which were rival and allies in a way (no one knew why Ichigo was in both) and the two groups always competed in diferent activities but this year, they played friendly games to see which group was better. And that is why Grimmjow asked Ichigo to be his partner, so that no one would be able to get to her and it would also be a good opportunity to confess that he loved her and to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

He had been in love with her ever since they began highschool. He wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

*Later that day*

* * *

"Come on Ichigo, we are only a few feet away" the boy said happily, knowing that the time to confess to her was almost there. He was taking her to their favorite secret place.

"Why are we here, Grimmy?" she turned around and saw Grimmjow on one keww with a white rose and a box full of treats. "What's going on here, Grimmjow?" she backed away a little bit, trying to understand what was going on.

"I have loved you ever since we began highschool Ichigo, and i thought this was a good opportunity to confess" he whispered sweetly as he gave her the white rose and the box of candies.

The girl frowned slightly as she walked closer to him and kneeled in front of him. "I'll be your girlfriend if you answer me one question" she said, as she looked at him in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"Why do you want me to be your girlfriend? I am not as pretty as the other girls nor am I smart. I have a temper that is really hard to control and you could get any other girl, but then why do you want me?" she whispered though since they were so close, the blue haired boy could hear her perfectly.

"That is a stupid question -he ran his hand over his messy blue hair- you are way prettier than the other girls! You are intelligent in your own way, and yeah, I know your temper, but you care about people close to you and that is why I love you and I-" he was interrupted by Ichigo's lips pressing against his and he smirked and kissed back.

What happened after that is history!

* * *

**Well, that a wrap until next time, and I hope i have the next chapter before the end of this month. Enjoy my gift guys, see you later. And all your wish be granted for the right reason. Leave a review, favorite it.**

**Well I'm out. **

** . Wisdom. **


End file.
